


The Peralta Family

by summer_of_1985



Series: I love you. Noice, smort. I love you too. [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Named the children before Mac arrived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: Now, Jake has the perfect family. And he's not leaving them.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Series: I love you. Noice, smort. I love you too. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890769
Kudos: 2





	The Peralta Family

Jacob Peralta has an amazing family and he was never going to leave them.

A beautiful and loving wife in the form of Amelia Valentina Peralta (née Santiago), it may have taken them a long time to sort out Amy's married last name, but it still made Jake's heart melt when she said her full name. Jake was over the moon when she said yes. Amy didn't even look at the ring that originally belonged to Jake's Nana, and she instantly said yes.

His beautiful children. He'd never walk out on them the way his own father left him. He doesn't understand why his father left fatherhood/parenthood. He loved being a dad.

* * *

Jake woke up to the sound of Amy's alarm ringing at 6 am. Jake loved waking up next to Amy, has been doing since they started dating. And he'd never give it up. Ever.

He peppered kisses along her jawline and her cheek, wanting to get his wife up before their kids did.

It was Amy's day off and she still set her alarm so Jake could get to the precinct on time. That's what made his heart flutter. Amy waking up at 6 am on her day off just so Jake can get to work on time.

Amy gently swatted at Jake and rolled away onto her side. She continued to lightly snore, which made Jake smile sweetly. It's moments like these which make Jake feel like their dating again.

"Morning, babe," he said, even after dating for 2½ years, engaged for 9 months and a 16-year marriage, both Jake and Amy still call each other by the nickname from their dating relationship.

"Morning," Amy said, yawning. She sat up and Jake smiled at her morning face. Her hair was slightly all over the place as she had tossed and turned in his arms, sleep in the corners of her eyes, she was half asleep but to Jake she was beautiful.

They then heard the radio playing from their children's bedrooms and both looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"You get the kids up, I'll make breakfast," Jake said, kissing Amy's cheek and getting out of bed. He walked away into the kitchen and started making waffles for breakfast.

* * *

Amy walked into her eldest's bedroom and saw Margaret 'May' Isabella Peralta curled up in bed, fast asleep, drooling on her boyfriend - Rooney Linetti-Boyle (the oldest son of Gina Linetti and Milton Boyle). Amy smiled and decided she would let them wake up in their own time. May has the first and middle names of her grandmothers.

She walked into her second oldest's bedroom and started shaking the bed to get him up. "Morning, Matty." Matthew 'Matty' Charles Peralta sleepily opened his eyes before smiling at his mother. "Morning, mom," Amy placed a kiss on his forehead and leaving his room. Matty has the middle name of his godfather.

She then walked into the second youngest's room and started tickling him. Joshua 'Josh' Victor Peralta (named after his grandfather) started giggling loudly and riggling. "Morning, baby," Josh giggled and ran out of his room to get breakfast from his dad.

Amy then walked back into hers and Jake's bedroom and lifted their baby girl out of her cot. Violeta 'Vi' Gina Rosa Peralta (who was named after her two godmothers). Little Vi cooed at her mother and attempted to smile sleepily at her.


End file.
